


Birthday Arrangements

by Brumeier



Series: Flower Shop AU [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Let's Talk Art prompt:MCU, Steve/Bucky, the art of arranging flowers.In which Steve goes all out for Bucky's birthday.





	Birthday Arrangements

There was an art to arranging flowers; you couldn’t just toss a handful into a vase and call it good. Flowers needed to be selected based on color, size, compatibility, and sometimes the sentiments they represented. Steve had gone to classes, but he'd been born with the innate knowledge of how best to put a bouquet of flowers together so that it was both visually appealing and meaningful. 

The same was true of green plants. Steve was working on a dish garden and he had to be careful what plants he put together. For example, cacti and succulents couldn't share a dish because their water needs were very different, and ivy needed medium light but jade could thrive in low light. 

"First, you want to put some gravel and charcoal in the bottom. Not too much," Steve explained. "You want good drainage so the plants aren't over-watered." 

"Is there a special dish you have to use?" Kelsey asked. She was watching avidly from her seat on the other side of the work table. 

"You can use any shallow dish so long as it can drain. You don't want water just sitting in it. See, this one has holes in the bottom. You just need to put it in a dish to catch any overflow." 

It was strange for Steve, having someone besides Bucky in the back while he was working. But when he'd gone to Kelsey to thank her for the post she'd made about him, the one that had gone viral and gotten Tony Stark's attention, all she'd wanted was to learn flower arranging. Kelsey was a kid after Steve's own fully-synthetic heart. 

"Next we put in what they call 'planting media' which is really just a mix of peat and sand, which also helps with drainage. Here, you do that part." 

Steve supervised as Kelsey took a couple careful fistfuls of the mixture and spread it around the dish. She had a nice, steady hand and she cleaned up what little got spilled between the bag and the dish without having to be prompted. 

"Nice job, kiddo!" Steve grinned at her and got one in response. It was weird, but he decided it was also nice. How many other young kids were interested in flower arranging? 

"Now we put the plants in?" Kelsey asked. 

"Yup. Time for plants." Steve produced the ones he'd set aside: a small jade, a snake plant, and some dwarf African violets for color. "How would you arrange them?" 

"Me?" Kelsey picked up each plant, turning it this way and that before putting it back. "I think...these tall spiky ones in the back? And the flowers in the front because they're the smallest." 

"You've got a good eye," Steve said approvingly. "Let's get them put in." 

They worked together to install the plants, and then finished the dish garden off with pebbles painted in muted, earthy colors. The last thing to go in was a little plastic bear in red, white and blue. 

"Aww, that's cute! Mr. Barnes is really going to like it." 

"That's the plan," Steve said.

*o*o*o* 

Steve shot out an arm and narrowly kept the dish garden from sliding off the table. He pulled it back the middle, chest heaving as he continued slamming into Bucky.

"Fuck the plants," Bucky panted. His hands were splayed wide on the table top, rocking it with every thrust. 

"Hey," Steve protested. "Kelsey and I...made that...for you." 

"Could we not? Talk about the kid? While you're fucking me?" 

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky's hips. Before the transplant they never would have had such vigorous sex, and certainly not in the kitchen. Bucky had always been exceedingly gentle with him, did all the work so as not to overtax Steve's weak heart. It had been sweet, and he'd never regret any of it, but Steve preferred being a much active partner. 

Bucky hadn't even gotten his shirt off. 

"Steve. Please." 

Steve reached around and grasped Bucky's cock tightly in his hand, letting him fuck into Steve's hand in counterpoint to each thrust. 

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Yeah." 

Bucky tensed and came, his body clenching around Steve as he spilled over Steve's hand. He made guttural grunting noises as he spasmed, and then collapsed forward on the table. Steve loved watching Bucky come, loved knowing that he was the one responsible for making Bucky feel so good. 

He rammed himself into Bucky twice, four times, and then he was coming too, his back bowing and his new heart pounding. 

"How'd you like _that_ , Stark?" Bucky mumbled, head down. 

Steve huffed out a laugh. His heart function was monitored wirelessly, the data stored on a server somewhere. They both figured it was pretty easy to tell when Steve was having sex just from the readings. 

He pulled out and dragged his cock across Bucky's ass, leaving a come trail. 

"You're such a fucking caveman sometimes," Bucky said. "Get me a washcloth." 

Steve cleaned them both up and helped divest Bucky of the rest of his clothes. No reason they couldn't hang around the apartment naked. He liked looking at Bucky with no clothes on, the angular lines of his body, even the scars on his arm. He was unspeakably sexy. 

"Speaking of Stark, when's the next meet and greet?" 

"Two weeks." Steve pulled Bucky to the couch and curled up with him. "Some stockholders thing, I think." 

"Make sure you tell them how good the sex is. That can be their next marketing campaign." 

"I'll be sure to pass that along." Steve nuzzled at Bucky's ear. "But the sex was always good. Now I just get good cardio with it, too." 

"Idiot," Bucky said fondly. "Remind me to thank the kid for the plants." 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" 

"You're all-American beef, sweetheart." Bucky grinned and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Just so you know, kitchen sex isn't the only thing I planned for your birthday." 

"Yeah? We having some bedroom sex too?" 

"I might even throw in dinner at Paterno's." 

Bucky tightened his hold on Steve. "The only present I need this year is you. Alive and breathing." 

Steve heard the emotion in Bucky's voice and rubbed his hand in soothing circles over Bucky's stomach. "I'm not going anywhere, pal." 

"Good." 

"Happy Birthday, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Tumblr told me that March 10th is Bucky's birthday, and I felt compelled to write a little birthday fic. Happy birthday, punk!


End file.
